A light module comprises a light source to emit light and is preferably easily attachable to an energy infrastructure having at least one power supply, wherein each power supply comprises two electrodes. The energy infrastructure may take the form of the well known halogen wire systems or a 2D electrode configuration.
Preferably, the attachment of the light module to the energy infrastructure is made by hand without using any additional tools, for example by clamping and/or magnetic sticking. This allows a user without technical knowledge to attach the light module to the energy infrastructure. However, screwing or bolting is also possible.
The light source is usually also a heat source when emitting light, and in order to keep the light module small, it is desirable to transfer the generated heat to the energy infrastructure, rather than equipping the light module with its own heat sink. It is therefore important that besides an electrical attachment for power supply also a thermal attachment is established between the light module and the energy infrastructure.
A drawback of the current light modules is that when a user positions or repositions the light module, there is a risk of insufficient thermal contact resulting in a relatively high thermal resistance of the thermal attachment. The light module will then overheat, which reduces the light output and may even cause permanent damage to the light module.
Solutions are proposed to measure the temperature of the light module, thereby monitoring if the light module is overheated and take appropriate measures. However, a drawback of these solutions is that when overheating is measured, the light module already has some so-called burning time at an elevated temperature, which still may cause damage to the light module. Another drawback may be that the user does not get immediate feedback that the thermal contact between light module and energy infrastructure is insufficient.